


Sephora

by DaFishi



Series: Make-Up [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Always, F/M, Fluff, Good Ozai, I know right, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, OMEGA OZAI ISNT SOMETHING YOU’D EXPECT, Oblivious Zuko, Omega Zuko, Protective Azula, Ursa got backbone, Ursa is alive, alpha Azula, alpha Ursa, because its cute, omega Ozai, sephora au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko decides to get a job at Sephora.There he meets two alphas that change his life.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Make-Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976011
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280
Collections: A:tla





	Sephora

**Author's Note:**

> This was legit so much fun to write

Zuko walks into the store, slightly nervous about his interview.

The omega had always been interested in make-up, so working for Sephora seemed like the way to go.

His mom actually bought the Sephora franchise for his dad but Zuko wanted to get this job himself.

Ozai had agreed and Ursa had been somewhat upset.

She didn’t want Zuko to be away at some store with potential alphas, all alone.

Ozai has somehow managed to convince the female alpha to allow Zuko to get the job.

Zuko had thanked his father profusely but the older omega waves him off and told him it’s what parents do.

So now he was walking through the door of the store to see a very pretty alpha.

She was tall at probably 6’2 with shoulder-length hair and startling green eyes.

She certainly smelt like an alpha and held herself like one too.

Her name tag read ‘Suki’.

Pretty name, Zuko thought.

But her makeup was killer.

Rainbow eyeshadow with sharp black eyeliner that could kill a man.

Zuko needs to learn how to do better eyeshadow from her, but he knows he could make her lipstick and liner look better.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

“Hi, I’m Suki, you’re applying for the job, right?” The alpha asks.

Zuko nods. “Yeah, my name is Zuko. Wait, you probably always knew that. Sorry.”

***

Suki couldn’t do it.

She simply couldn’t.

This pretty omega walks into her store with the prettiest pout on his red-painted lips and she couldn’t take it.

Beautiful winged red eyeliner and red lipstick to match.

Absolutely flawless skin and perfectly unmarked neck waiting to be bitten.

He was biting his lip though and Suki could only think, ‘Sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to stop that unless you want me to be the one biting that lip.’

She subtly grabs her phone and texts her boyfriend, Sokka, that her new employee was cute as fuck.

And he was an unmarked omega.

The other alpha’s reply was instantaneous. “OMW.”

Suki knew, no matter what, this omega was getting hired, but it might be a problem.

She would definitely struggle to work is she’s staring at his long toned legs all day.

‘Shit, snap out of it,’ Suki scolds.

“Hi, I’m Suki, you’re applying for the job, right?” Suki asks, trying to hide her mid-life crisis,

The omega nods. “Yeah, my name is Zuko. Wait, you probably always knew that. Sorry.”

Suki could swear on Vaatu’s freedom that she would mark this omega because this little awkward turtle duck was going to be the death of her.

She just hoped this would be quick.

Ultimately, at the end of the interview, he did turn out to be smart and got the job on his own.

Suki looks up and sees Sokka enter the shop.

She tries very subtly to point at Zuko and somehow succeeds.

Sokka gives Zuko one look before mouthing, ‘sold’.

Suki grinned. 

This was going to be fun.

***

‘Calm the fuck down, you hoe,’ Sokka thinks to himself because holy shit that omega was cute.

Zuko, was his name?

One look and Sokka just knew.

Suki was clearly smitten with the omega too, given the heart eyes she was making at him.

He came three times a week to the shop, lying that he came here to keep Suki company.

The other two employees knew better and would just laugh at the alpha.

Both Suki and Sokka had started to learn about Zuko though.

They thought they couldn’t get more smitten, but boy were they wrong.

The omega was a black belt in karate, Jiu-Jitsu, Tae Keon Do, and did competitive fencing at a national level.

Fuck, Sokka was so screwed.

***

“Zuko?” Suki calls cautiously.

Zuko looks up from where he’s putting the eyeshadow palettes. “Yeah?”

“Would you like to go to the movies later?” Suki asks, desperately trying to sound cool.

Zuko looks at her and shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

Suki frowns. 

Not the positive answer she was expecting but it wasn’t negative either she supposed.

“Sokka will meet us at the theatre,” Suki says.

Zuko smiles. “Ok.”

Much to Sokka and Suki’s glee, the omega kept going with them whoever they asked him out, though, he always answered in the same neutral way.

Neither alpha knew what it meant but were happy to just spend time with the omega.

***

“Zuzu!” Azula yells.

Zuko looks up to see the female alpha throw open the door to his room and storm inside.

“Who the hell gave those two alphas permission to court you?” Azula snarls.

Zuko blinks. “What alphas?”

Azula frowns. “Sokka and Suki. They’ve been taking you out on dates, haven’t they?”

Zuko looks at her in shock. “They what?”

The female alpha gapes. “You mean you don’t know?”

“In my defense, they never told me,” Zuko defends.

Azula facepalms. “You idiot, they assumed you would know, stupid!”

“I feel very attacked right now,” Zuko mumbles, shrinking into his bed.

Azula sighs. “Just- just ask them tomorrow to clear it up.”

***

“Sokka? Suki?” Zuko asks.

The two alpha look up. 

“What's up, sweetheart?” Sokka asks.

The omega mulls over his thoughts for a second.

Suki’s eyebrows furrow. “Zuko, are you good-”

“Are we dating?” Zuko finally blurts out.

Sokka and Suki seem at a loss for words.

Zuko feels anxiety claw at his insides. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid assumption, I’m going to leave now-”

Much to his surprise, Sokka bursts into laughter and pulls the omega into his lap.

“Zuko, we just assumed you’d know,” Sokka wheezed.

Suki was also laughing at this point. “Who made you realize?”

Zuko’s face flames. “Azula.”

At this point, both alphas were cackling.

Azula was the most unemotional person you’d ever see.

The fact that she noticed Zuko was in a relationship with Sokka and Suki before the omega did really insulted Zuko’s comprehensive skills.

Zuko pouts. “You’re all so mean.”

Suki’s laughter finally dies down. “If we kissed you, what would you have done?”

“Probably panicked then had an existential crisis that you two might be cheating on each other with me,” Zuko admits.

Sokka just smirks. “So, now that that’s out of the way, can I?”

Zuko frowns. “Can you what-”

He’s cut off when Suki presses her lips against his.

Zuko’s brain short circuits and Suki pulls away with amusement in her eyes.

Before he can recover, Sokka’s lips slam possessively onto his.

One of the alpha’s hands grabs his hip in a bruising grip as the other grabs his chin to tilt up his face to meet his.

When they pull away, Zuko’s lips are red and slightly swollen.

“Oh. That’s what you meant,” Zuko says dumbly.

The two alphas laugh.

The corner of Sokka’s eyes crinkle in mirth.

“Yeah. That’s what I meant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
